


【战成】selfish

by cendery612



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cendery612/pseuds/cendery612
Summary: 小情侣的甜蜜生活
Relationships: 战成
Kudos: 26





	【战成】selfish

酒店房间的暖气开得十成十足，像是在北国圈出了一个久违的夏天。  
可是肖战就是看不惯小朋友只穿着短裤在他面前晃来晃去，也许可以说是骨子里的老干部养生意识在作祟罢，他无奈地看着在酒店套房客厅和卧室进进出出扒拉衣服的汪卓成，最终也只能摇摇头宠溺一笑。  
自己家小朋友在自己面前任性还能怎么办，宠着呗。  
不过饭是不能不吃的，肖战在沙发上坐好，一边默默地打开桌子上摆得满满当当的外卖袋子，一边暗暗腹诽难道在小助理眼里他不是养了只柴犬，而是养了只猪猪吗。  
不过等他麻利地拆好饭盒，都打开扫了一眼后，心下又立刻满意起来。  
不错嘛买的都是小朋友爱吃的菜色，这口味怕不是比自己这个正牌男朋友摸得都清楚哦，心里又是骄傲又是涩味，竟然吃起了小助理的飞醋，一时间愣怔起来，直到被身前一片阴影唤回神。  
“战哥，战哥，你看我穿这件怎么样嘛？”  
小朋友圾拉着拖鞋蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，站在沙发茶几前举着一件绀色毛衣背心软糯糯地向肖战发问，头发被他自己呼噜了露出额头，一点点薄汗沁在上面，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，可爱地击中了肖战砰砰跳动的心。  
汪卓成怕冷，空调的温度随他喜欢开得暖气十足，屋里窗帘都拉地紧紧的，外头呼啸的寒风一丝也进不来。一件大大的衬衫随意套在少年人身上，因为热，连扣子都不好好扣着，平白露出一段莹润皮肉，无端端勾人。  
隔着摆满食物的茶几，肖战一眼看见锁骨上的那颗小痣，还有些淡淡的、尚未消散的暧昧淤痕，他眼神暗了暗，蓦然想起白嫩皮肤被吮住的时候，某个陡然缩紧的销魂处，还有嘴唇放开时锁骨上水光潋滟的红。  
“好看，我们阿成宝宝穿哪件不好看。”  
肖战笑开了，眼睛一眨不眨地看着汪卓成，一不留神赞美之词跟说着玩似地溜了出来。虽然肖战心里真的是那么想的，可是回答得这么快，有点像随口敷衍人的无心男友。  
汪卓成果然不乐意了，嘟着嘴巴转身就走，边走边碎碎念。  
“哼，好看屁，战哥怕不是哄我玩呢！算了，不问你了，我要打电话给造型师哥哥……唔！”  
汪卓成没走两步，就被肖战一个大步跨上来，从背后抱住了，两具温热的身体前胸贴后背地抱着，肖战把自己埋在汪卓成嫩生生的后颈，头发扎得他痒痒的，汪卓成缩着脑袋躲避。  
“干嘛啊战哥？”  
汪卓成好笑地拍拍某人横在自己腰间的手臂，想要转身看肖战。  
“阿成宝贝凶我，战战委屈。”  
肖战装着魏无羡的耍赖模样，用着"羡羡三岁了"的语气贴着那段嫩白皮肤呼吸，眼见着一片红色缓缓蔓延开。  
“我怎么凶你啦，明明是战哥你根本都没有看衣服，敷衍人！"  
汪卓成气呼呼地扯开肖战的手臂，抱着毛衣跳开，瞪大眼睛反驳肖战。  
哼，就知道欺负我，汪卓成转身欲走。  
肖战却是笑地更加见牙不见眼，他的小朋友怎么这么可爱，软得像块糯米糕，甜得像颗奶油夹心糖，就是和他斗嘴都这么甜蜜蜜。  
他长臂一伸把要逃走的小朋友圈进怀里，拦腰一抱就往沙发走去。  
"好好好，是我欺负你行了吧。吃饭了，小朋友～"  
汪卓成小小惊呼一声，反应过来后已经是红着脸抱住肖战脖子的样子了，他举起拳头朝人胸口砸去，小声嘀咕着"吓我一跳"，却是撇开眼神任他动作。  
肖战抱着汪卓成坐回沙发，随手捏了个虾仁，汪卓成抬眼望着肖战，眼睑闭合又分开的模样像是变成了需要沉浸体验的慢镜头，衬着小朋友杏仁般的双眼和卷翘的睫毛，勾地肖战心里痒痒的，心神一恍，虾仁戳到了红润的嘴唇上，一点油渍沾染上去，唇瓣亮亮的。  
汪卓成毫不客气地咬住虾，嫩舌蹭过对方的食指，他挑了挑眉毛，看着肖战一副"我知道你在勾引我但是现在吃饭最重要"无可奈何的模样，笑出了声。  
"好吃，还要战哥哥喂～"  
汪卓成嚼完，摸过手机开始捣鼓，眼也不抬地撒娇。  
"好咧，我的小祖宗。"  
肖战忙不迭地又递上一只虾仁，看着小朋友故技重施舔过手指，心里鼓鼓涨涨开满了花朵。  
汪卓成看着身高腿长，饭量却着实是个小鸟胃，饶是肖战抱着哄着，拿到嘴边逼他吃，也只是每样吃了一两口就不肯再吃了，幸好小助理早就摸透了肖老板的小朋友的胃口，买的都是他爱吃的。  
吃饱喝足应该做正事了，w再次捡起那件被冷落在一旁的绀色毛衣，跑去镜子前套上，少年人纤细的腰肢从白色衬衫下调皮地露出又很快被遮住， 肖战就静静地看他，气氛温馨美好地像个童话。  
汪卓成搞定衣服，戴好帽子，小声哼着什么歌，哒哒哒地又跑回沙发上，自顾自摆弄好拍摄装备，就准备开嗓录歌了，说好的粉丝福利，他都好几天没发微博了，估计城堡们都对他怨声载道了。  
谁知本来也坐在沙发上抽空和经纪人确认行程的肖战，却在汪卓成唱第一句的时候，悄悄挪到了小朋友身边，伸手捏住了小朋友鼓鼓的脸颊肉。  
"又要做什么，都不陪陪我，我好不容易抽时间过来的～"  
w听着肖战撒娇的语气和那双委屈巴巴的狗狗眼，差点破功丢掉设备扑进肖战怀里，还好他心里坚定今晚一定要录歌，所以汪卓成只是一脸镇定地把肖战从镜头前推开，准备再一次全身心投入自己的宠粉大业。  
"战哥别闹，再不发微博粉丝又该锤我了，你给我五分钟，我录完歌就陪你嘛！"  
"阿成宝贝～"肖战不死心地凑上来，盯着汪卓成水嫩红润的唇瓣，手顺着光落的脚踝往上爬，"那我帮你举手机好不好，嗯？"  
汪卓成想想没什么，点点头说好。  
肖战下一秒就用一只手制住了汪卓成，另一只手迅速探进了宽松的短裤，随便一扯，那条普普通通的黑色短裤就已经挂在不盈一握的脚踝处，然后被肖战用力一扬，就不知道丢去哪个角落了。  
汪卓成瞪大双眼如受惊的小鹿般看向肖战，却看见肖战已经退开身去，拿起手机对准自己的脸了。  
"好了，阿成宝贝，开始唱吧。"  
汪卓成脸色坨红一片，用力捶着柔软的沙发坐垫。  
"你……我，我就这么唱？！"  
肖战假装没听懂，对着他晃晃镜头，试图找出最合适的角度力求拍出最好看的汪卓成，最后还催他。  
"怎么了，录歌只拍到阿成宝贝上半身，粉丝们看不到的。"肖战看着镜头里的汪卓成愤愤地咬住嘴唇，杏眼微眯，但是又很心虚地不敢过分反驳，大概是想起了今天一整天是多么地"过分"，心里心疼自己男朋友了。  
其实肖战也知道，自家小朋友最近说闲不闲，说忙也挺忙的，工作室给他接了个地方台的春晚，没几天就要回去排练了，没事的时候又忙着翻粉丝牌子，忙着给粉丝录歌。  
肖战本来是想宽慰自己的，谁知道越想越酸溜溜的，凑过去偷了个吻，压着嗓子命令道。  
"就这么录，不然就拉灯睡觉，不给录。"  
汪卓成气鼓鼓地盯着肖战，刚接过吻的唇瓣根本不需要涂口红，就呈现出无比诱人的色泽，看得肖战又是一腔火热不知该往哪发泄，语气自然而然地重了点，小朋友果然乖乖地在沙发上正襟危坐起来，还不自然地伸手拉了拉衬衣下摆，试图多盖住一点白嫩嫩的腿根。  
"知道了，战哥哥可要举好啊。"  
"你放心，"肖战狡黠地眨眨眼，顺着小腿肚一路揉捏上去，旖丽的霞色就蒸腾上了汪卓成的皮肤，他低头亲了亲小朋友粉嫩的膝盖，按下了手机的录像键，"唱吧，我的～阿澄宝贝～"

"hello大家好，我是你们的大成Marius……"  
少年人清亮又带着微微磁性的嗓音温温柔柔地把肖战包裹起来，他稳稳地举着手机，深情地看向被困宥在一方小小屏幕之中的恋人。  
"……I can't promise you how I'll react, "  
歌声婉转悠扬，那是他的宝贝在为别人唱歌。  
肖战眯起眼睛，也许他真的不该为了多看宝贝两眼而自告奋勇地揽下这个任务，因为他不得不承认现在的他是真的有些嫉妒了。  
呼吸都有点酸。  
如果目光能够有实体，那么汪卓成会不会发觉到自己已经被层层包围了呢？  
肖战不知道，他只是默不作声，屏住呼吸，贪婪地用眼睛捕捉手机里每一瞬间的画面。  
镜头里的小朋友乖乖巧巧，脑袋上顶着黑色贝蕾帽，白衬衫的袖口有些长，只露出葱根似的手指，正无意识地抓着衬衫下摆，再往下就是……  
肖战舔了舔唇，上挑的眼尾紧紧盯着汪卓成。  
小朋友从背后扑在自己身上时的温热触觉似乎还停留在身体上，笑声如银铃轻晃，搂着脖子问：“战哥哥你觉得好不好看？”  
少年人柔顺的刘海儿乖乖地在额头翘出一个可爱的弧度，蹭在脸颊上痒痒的，味道是和自己一样的同款洗发水香味，让肖战内心里都是对小朋友烙印上自己痕迹的满足感。  
“好看。”  
肖战忍不住摸摸他的脑袋，小朋友已经不再是懵懵懂懂的年岁，在他心里却仍像是个不食烟火的童话。  
"……But all I can say is at least I'll wait for you, "  
少年人天生一双顾盼神飞的眼睛，两头尖尖，中间的瞳仁处却异常圆润，眼尾恰到好处的弧度，像是两只小钩子，牢牢勾住了自己的心。每次看到他的眼睛，肖战都会忍不住愣神，甚至会想，造物主是有多么偏爱，才能让那双眸子只一个抬眼就能俘获人心。  
"……But all that I know is I need you close, "  
汪卓成眨了眨眼，他认真地唱着歌，假装不经意地去看手机后面的恋人，他明明在进行自己的宠粉大业，却无端生出一种为他唱情歌的羞涩错觉，该是房间的暖气太足，汪卓成只觉得自己的脸都红透了。  
猝不及防的是光裸的足被握进温热掌心的一瞬间，汪卓成几乎觉得自己已经唱错了词或是偏离了调子，他眼睁睁看着修长白皙的手指揉捏过过分瘦削而微微暴露出一点点青筋的脚踝，被轻轻捧着，珍而重之地放在恋人的膝上。  
那触感太过微妙旖旎，赤裸的双腿都绷出紧张的肌肉。  
好在轻似羽毛的触摸让汪卓成忍得没那么辛苦，让他惊讶的是在这种情况下自己居然还想着一定要一次成功录完歌。  
可惜这好像是个无法完成的任务了……  
没有反应的汪卓成让肖战得出了错误的结论，于是开始得寸进尺、变本加厉，滚烫的手掌顺着线条紧实的小腿慢慢往上梭巡，手指慢悠悠地画圈，想要收回自己的腿却碍于镜头，勉强分出的心只好又重新回到歌词上，可是皮肤与皮肤相贴的感觉是那么强烈，几乎让汪卓成生出被灼伤的错觉。  
“……I'ma scream and shout for what I love, ”  
“……”  
酥酥麻麻的痒意从脚趾尖儿一路蹿到尾椎，汪卓成几乎要坐不住了，然而肖战一只手做着如此流氓行径，另一只手却稳稳举着手机不动如山，甚至在汪卓成已经泛起一片水岚、带着点小脾气的眸子撇过来时，还歪了歪脑袋似乎在问他怎么了。  
还能怎么了，你的小朋友被你撩到了！  
于是在肖战的手指不怀好意勾住汪卓成的内裤边，歌词中的“fuck”特别应景地溜出嘴时，他一把拉住肖战的胳膊，年长的恋人终于褪下伪装的正经脸，没有形象地扑到了沙发上。  
手机早就不知道被丢去了哪里，居高临下盯着被锁在自己与沙发之间无处可逃的恋人，肖战露出胜券在握的微笑，他捞起汪卓成的双腿夹在自己腰侧，俯身拉近两人本就所剩无几的距离，说话的热气喷洒在汪卓成酡红的脸上。  
"阿成宝贝……"  
明明抗议过无数次却抵不过肖战的撒娇，于是只能无奈默认的亲密称呼，被肖战顶着一张英俊的脸庞在两人一抬头就能亲到的范围内听到，还是让汪卓成的心脏开始不听话地剧烈跳动，甚至不敢抬眼看一看恋人深情的双眼。  
他突然有些气恼，为什么遇见肖战，自己总是手足无措像个什么都搞不清楚的孩子。  
于是为了证明自己不是，他昂头凑过去主动献上了一个吻。  
肖战享受着恋人的服务，顺手抚上敏感的脖颈，感受到一瞬间的轻颤，他的眼睛里溢满了笑意，启唇咬了一下恋人的唇瓣，借力加深了本来只是浅尝辄止的亲吻。  
唇齿相贴，唾液交缠的深吻让汪卓成沉溺其中，半晌才分开，他喘着粗气眨了眨眼睛，无辜的神情衬着一张艳艳春情的面庞，展翅欲飞的卷睫就像漫天漂浮的蒲公英一样飞进肖战心里，心脏咚咚震如擂鼓，那双被吻得娇艳欲滴的唇开开合合，贴在肖战耳边切切地笑。  
“战哥哥……”  
小朋友的眼睛里盛放了一整个银河，星光璀璨，却非穿越数十万年的时光才抵达地球的冰冷光线，而是这一刻就停留在自己眼前。  
可是怀里的人又脆弱纤细地像一团一碰就碎的星云，肖战紧紧抱住属于他的宇宙，声线里的颤抖两个人都没有发觉。  
“阿成，阿成……”  
回应肖战的是汪卓成勾紧的小腿，他抬臂环抱住肖战的脖子，用只穿着一条内裤的下身蹭了蹭恋人鼓胀的胯下，脚后跟敲着肖战的后腰，像是食髓知味的贪吃猫儿。  
猫儿眨着圆溜溜的眼睛引诱着主人，凑到主人耳边黏黏糊糊地说话。  
“战哥哥，我们去床上吧。”  
肖战大掌抚上汪卓成圆润的臀肉急不可耐地掐了一把，就着无尾熊一样的姿势起身抱起了小朋友。  
衬衫在俩人在沙发上胡闹时已经皱皱巴巴，下面两条修长白皙的腿却是一丝不挂，肖战掐着纤细的腰往上托了下，换来小朋友促狭的调笑：“肖战你是不是抱不动我了哈哈哈哈！”  
“阿成宝贝说什么呢。”  
肖战的眼尾微微泛红，只顾着在自己身上煽风点火的恋人，完全不懂得体会自家男朋友忍得是多么辛苦。他泄愤一般仰头咬上锁骨边那颗色情的痣，兔牙磕上娇嫩的皮肤，留下两个让汪卓成事后叫苦不迭的牙印。  
一阵天旋地转，汪卓成已经被压倒在床上了，脑后还垫着恋人温热的手掌。  
肖战伸手探进白衬衫的衣摆，滑腻的肌肤如上好的绸缎，两指准确无误地捏上恋人胸前的肉粒，那里早就颤巍巍地硬挺起来，肖战坏心眼地用指甲剐蹭，又用指腹按压，换来汪卓成一声短促的惊呼，被肖战含着唇瓣吞了进去。  
汪卓成难耐地扭了扭身子，乖乖地张开了嘴，任由肖战灵活的舌头滑进口腔，卷过贝齿，然后缠着自己的软舌搅弄，咕啾咕啾地粘腻水声让人脸红心跳，几次三番你来我往，咽不下的口涎就顺着唇角逶迤而下。  
"嗯啊……唔…战哥哥…慢一点，哈啊…喘不过气了……"  
听到怀里的宝贝软软的话音，肖战这才放开嘴，顺着那道暧昧的透明水痕一路嘬吻下去，抱着人在双人床上滚了两圈，最后撑着手臂低头看着小朋友。  
"谁让阿成宝贝这么不乖，哥哥当然要惩罚你，哥哥说过的，到了床上要叫什么？"  
汪卓成的衬衫刚才滚来滚去早就散开了，还剩两颗可怜巴巴的扣子倔强地扣着，上面的锁骨下面的腰都没逃过肖战的眼睛，白嫩嫩的皮肤透着粉，看起来很好摸的样子，肖战当然没有放过，大掌捏了一把柔韧的腰，就开始不安分地四处点火。  
汪卓成被撩拨地不行，可是小朋友也是有脾气的，撅着嘴巴就是不说，直到溜了一圈的手指回到胸前，充血挺立的乳尖一点被肖战两指掐住，疼得他泪花都出来了，才软下嗓音哼哼唧唧地开口。  
"老公，老公轻一点……"  
"以后还随便叫别人哥哥吗？"  
"什么啊！我什么时候有乱叫……"  
“明明就有，阿成宝贝怎么可以叫别人哥哥？”肖战一遍轻拢慢捻，一边换了副委屈巴巴的表情，狗狗眼简直要射出一串小星星，萌得汪卓成心肝乱颤，"你之前采访时就叫'哥哥'帮你递东西，今天又叫造型师'哥哥'！宝贝儿以为我都不记得吗。"  
"我…我那是……"肖战说得都是事实，汪卓成没得反驳，一双眼睛滴溜溜乱转，最后破罐子破摔抱着肖战吧唧一口，细瘦小腿讨好地勾上肖战的腰，"老公我错了嘛，原谅我好不好？以后只叫你哥哥，战哥哥~战哥哥～"  
肖战不说话，最后汪卓成握住肖战的手放到嘴边舔了舔，朝自己已经湿得不行的地方放去。  
"今晚战哥哥要做什么都可以……"  
肖战坏心眼地顶顶胯，从善如流地在穴口揉了几下，顺着手指上的口水捅进一根指节，汪卓成顿时觉得一直空虚发痒的地方终于得了爽利，泄出一声舒服的喘息，"宝贝儿又说错了，我刚刚说在床上要叫什么来着？"  
"老公！"  
听到这含羞带怒的一声，肖战才笑开了，低下头好好跟自家小朋友温存了一会儿，亲亲舔舔，后穴内的手指也加到两根，变着花样地搔弄肠壁，肠肉湿热紧致，淫水也越来越多，使得进出极为顺滑。  
汪卓成的敏感点在哪里，肖战一清二楚，指腹捅得深了必然是按在了花心处，抽出来时淫液顺着手指往下滑，还非要举到他眼前逼他看着分开时两指之间的透明黏液，然后再狠狠送进去。  
"老公……唔啊……啊啊啊……我受不了……"  
另一只手也不忘照顾着前面挺翘的阴茎，修长手指包着汪卓成自己的手握住柱身上下撸动，脆弱的柱头次次被拇指狠狠刮过，强烈的快感让汪卓成觉得全身都软成一团，腿都抬不起来。  
“呜呜呜呜……啊……”  
汪卓成躺在床上，两条腿被高举着搭在肖战肩头，开始时还能随着快感绷紧了脚背稳稳架在上面，后来却是软得不行，几次三番从肖战肩头滑下，细碎的泪珠挂在眼角，锁骨到胸腹红痕片片，腿间更是泥泞不堪，阴茎在两人手里不住抽动，粉嫩穴口都变成了艷丽的深红色，窄窄的腰扭来扭去，愉快的呻吟和呼吸间的娇喘一声大过一声。  
"宝贝儿，老公忍不住了。"  
汪卓成大喘着气，汗水浸湿的刘海儿堆在额头，整个人像是水中捞出的一尾鱼。  
他脸色通红地帮肖战脱了裤子，伸手摸上对方炙热的阴茎，听到对方倒抽一口冷气的声音，勉力撑起上半身凑到肖战耳边，"忍不住就放进来，还想用手指用到什么时候？"  
肖战早就蓄势待发，闻言抱着汪卓成坐了起来，一双顾盼流光的眼睛几乎被情欲逼出红色，肿胀的阴茎顶在被手指彻底操开的穴口，只一个挺身就深深嵌进了肖想已久的销魂处。  
"啊……"  
汪卓成仰起头高吟一声，眼泪猝不及防滴落在肖战鼻梁上，和汗水混在一处，温润潮湿的小穴猛然被又粗又硬的火热破开，舒爽的感觉从两人的交合处一波一波涌向四肢百骸。  
肖战紧紧抱着汪卓成，这个姿势比别的姿势进得更深，汪卓成觉得小腹几乎都要被顶出一块儿肖战的形状了，他努力放松着穴口，还是疼，哼哼唧唧地把脸埋在肖战肩窝里抱怨。  
"哥哥，疼……呜呜呜呜，你太大了……"  
小朋友委屈巴巴的语气让肖战慌了手脚，抱着人不敢动，一手呼噜着汪卓成的后脑勺，一手顺着光裸的背拍拍，泪珠被亲掉又从那双漂亮眼睛里挤出来，肖战紧张又心疼，出了一身薄汗，偏生被紧致的小穴咬得没办法，硬得发疼的性器又大了一圈。  
"宝贝儿，阿成宝贝，还疼吗？让哥哥看看……还哭，哭成小花猫了都……"  
"呜呜呜呜你还凶我……疼死了疼死了！"  
"好好好，是哥哥错了，宝贝儿不哭不哭了……头抬起来让哥哥看看……”  
哄了一番，直到汪卓成慢慢适应了，才抽噎着锤了肖战一拳头，抹了把脸害羞地扭过头去不看他，凶巴巴地说话："给我动。"  
得令的肖战自是不敢怠慢，握着汪卓成的腰就开始挺动起来，温热的穴肉热情逢迎，憋了许久的欲望终于在小幅度的抽插中得到了暂时的纾解。  
等汪卓成的声音从小声地哭泣掺进甜腻的呻吟，肖战终于敢捧着两瓣白嫩臀肉大开大合地操干起来，整根没入，又全根拔出，湿漉漉的小穴被操成一个合不拢的小洞，又红又肿，淫靡的水声和精囊拍打臀肉的声音接连不断，同肖战爽利的低喘混在一处，整个房间都浸润在无边欲海中。  
"阿成宝贝，舒服吗？"  
肖战换了个姿势把汪卓成推到在大床中央，毫不费力就掰开了两条长腿，几乎按成一字型垂在两边，他低头扶着沾满淫液湿滑的柱身，咬上大腿内侧的软肉，留下几个占有性的吻痕，捞起一条腿直接亲到了敏感的脚踝。  
"太…快了…哥哥……战哥哥……哈啊啊啊啊啊……不可以……呜呜呜……"  
脚踝和足弓被接连亲吻，汪卓成下意识地绞紧了后穴，肖战呼吸一窒，大掌甩上嫩生生的屁股，清脆的响声伴着汪卓成软软糯糯的哭音，终于把肖战逼成了一个只知道横冲直撞的野兽。  
"啊啊啊啊啊……不要了……太深了…呜呜呜……要坏掉了……"  
粗长火热的阴茎像是永不停歇的机器快速抽插，精囊狠狠撞向臀肉，堵不住的淫水顺着洞开的小穴滴滴答答地流出来，甚至穴口鲜红的嫩肉都被操出来又深深捅进去，任汪卓成又哭又喊，也没放满了速度，几百次深深的耸动后，抵着花心低吼着释放了今晚的第一波精液。  
汪卓成失神地望着天花板，他也在肖战射精的瞬间出了一滩浓白，甚至有几滴正挂在他无力张开的唇瓣上，高潮的舒爽让他连一根手指都动不了，只能颤抖着身子迎接恋人赐予的快感。  
肖战慢慢从恋人身体里退出来，无法闭合的小穴立即流出许多浊白的精液。  
他俯下身亲了一口汪卓成，勾起手指朝湿滑处抹了一把，送进了上面的嫣红小嘴里。  
"宝宝也尝一尝哥哥的味道……"  
"唔……"  
汪卓成后知后觉地动了动舌头，却是已经吞了一大半精液下去，反应过来的他冲着肖战微微一笑，软舌紧紧缠上去手指吞到口腔深处。  
肖战下腹一紧，暗诽这只猫儿吃饱了倒是真会撩人。  
心疼他的心情立马被抛去了九霄云外，他挑了挑眉凑近汪卓成，一滴汗珠砸在白皙脖颈刚刚咬出的吻痕上，见状不妙的汪卓成心里才开始警铃大作，翻身要跑却是被从后面捞住腰直接按住了脖子。  
"这才第一次呢，我的阿成宝贝……"  
粗长的性器在腿间轻摇慢捻，性感低沉的嗓音响在耳边，知道自己无论如何也跑不掉的汪卓成只能再一次放弃了抵抗，在柔软的床单上艰难地扭过脸望着肖战。  
"慢一点…战哥哥……"  
"知道了。"  
"宝贝。"

于是那支用来宠粉的唱歌视频直到肖战走了之后，才得以完整录完，汪卓成录之前自拍时抑制不住地脸红，最后挑七挑八选了一张最不明显的放在评论里。  
而工作间隙打开手机翻着汪卓成微博的肖战勾起了嘴角，听着自家恋人舒服的歌声，不由自主地想起手机某个隐藏文件夹里的拍摄画面，眼神不明所以地暗了几分。  
熟练地用小号转赞评一条龙后，再回到汪卓成唱歌的界面，手指点着一条条对着他家宝贝“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”的粉丝评论，醋溜溜又一脸餍足地嘀咕了一声  
真是没见过世面，这样子就满足了。


End file.
